Dreaming's Insane
by LaStoriaDellaAnimeFreak
Summary: A girl who is fighting with her natural desires comes back to her Home, Ikebukuro. With a friend who is oblivious to them. She wants everything to be a dream but: "Dreaming?" She shook her head, "No...I'm Already Insane."...This girl wants to find someone that won't break within her grasp, someone that can help fulfill her desires to content. But her people love to spoil her wish.
1. Hi my name is

**Hello, This story is a Horror/Romance/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort. This chapter though might be a bit suggestive and I warn it might be rated 'M' in the end. IDK you decided.**

* * *

"_Hey do you want to come with me Shinra?" I asked. My cousin just smiled as he nodded, "Sure Kitsune." He said in a pleasant tone._

Those were the days where we didn't think about the consequences…

"Hey Hebi-chan." I looked up from my book to see my friend Felicita. We've been living in a small apartment in America together since I left Japan to study abroad. Half of me wanted to go back to Japan but the other half was reluctant of the idea. "Are you okay with this Hebine?" Felicita asked.

Felicita Ramirez, she was 23 and was beautiful. She had bright blond (golden) curly hair that scaled down her back to her elbows, light caramel skin, c-cup breasts, a lithe body, heart shaped face, and beautiful northern light eyes. What I mean by that is at the top of her eye color it was pearl pink, the middle lavender, then the bottom was ice blue. She was a very stunning woman if you'd ask me. At the time being she was wearing a dark red long bell sleeved shirt, black bell bottom jeans, and strappy black heels. She always talked about how she dreamed of going out of the U.S.A for the first time. When I first met her she bombarded me with questions and questions about Ikebukuro and Minato. All in all, this woman was beautiful and curious about the world around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Felicita." I lied. I smiled a fake smile but she couldn't tell the difference from my real one to a fake. You see it's been a very long time since I was in Ikebukuro, and it's been a longer time since anyone or thing has made me truly happy, or any emotion related to that. Well that's not a total lie…

"We're almost there Hebine!" She exclaimed excitedly. We were on a plane to none other than my home, Ikebukuro, Japan; the most dangerous filled place in Japan.

Let me give you a little image of what I look like okay?

I'm the average height for a 21-year-old woman, I have dyed black raven wavy ass hair that would make you think I have natural curly hair (and failed to straighten it though still looked beautiful) and cascaded down my back at my waist, porcelain white creamy skin, curvy body, c-cup breasts that were on the verge of a D, a black jeweled stud on the right side of my nose, three black ear cuffs on the rim of my left ear, and sunset eyes. Meaning that at the top it was purple then in the middle it blended into a maroon dark pink, and at the bottom was an orange. It was like a sunset. I wasn't very stunning in my opinion compared to Felicita, though she always told me I was dripping with good looks. At that moment I was wearing a black plain T-shirt, black skinny jeans and red punk rock boots that came up to my knees. If you looked at me and her side by side you would see us as I would, complete opposites.

She was the light and I was the dark that hid from her. Every time, though, she would always drag me out from my darkness and pulled me into a bright light.

This might sound mean but, she reminded me so much of someone I knew, I used her to fill that small emptiness in my heart. I didn't want to replace that someone but she wasn't coming back and if not for Felicita stumbling into my life, the darkness would've devoured me into oblivion till nothing was left but madness.

So there I was, laughing and smiling with a toy of mine. She was a sort of, replica, of the real thing, for my own enjoyment. If she were to find out about what I thought of her as she would be very angry with me. It's not like I cared all that much but I just wanted to have her in my life just a little bit longer, for as long as I could.

"I wonder what's changed since high school." I thought out loud as I looked outside the window. It had been four or five years since I had left Raira Academy. Even back then, so many years ago, I was a little withdrawn with others, because there were two groups of people. Me and then there was everyone else. No one had ever crossed that line into my world. Not that I could remember anyways, you see I don't have much memory of my life before Junior High and even then, I still didn't know much.

All I knew was that Shinra Kishitani was my cousin. His roommate was Celty Sturluson, and a Dullahan. His Father, Shigen Kishitani, was my uncle, and his mother my aunt. My parents were killed along with my little twin sister and two little brothers, and I was the only sole survivor. I also, at the time, had two friends, Shizuo Heiwajima and Shinra.

I don't think I'll be able to remember what had happened to my family and what had lead up to their downfall…At least, that's what I told the detectives that were working on the case years ago.

"Hey Hebine?" I looked from the window to her, "Yes?" I replied. "Why aren't you excited? You said this was your home right?" she asked. The innocent look in her eyes made the corners of my lips want to turn up into a wicked smirk but I just smiled a fake smile as I replied, "It's just I'm really nervous to see if I see some old friends." That wasn't a total lie. I was nervous but not only because of my old friends from High School.

We had boarded off the plane and we grabbed our stuff shortly after and headed for the next train to Minato. From there we would drop off our stuff and I would show her around Ikebukuro and Minato.

At the time we were now on the train and she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I pulled out my iPhone and started to look through my email's and text messages. I had gotten quite a few from Shinra so I decided to look a few of them over.

**_From: Shinra_Kishitani107 ****.com_**

**_To: Hebine_Hanari ****.com_**

**_Subject: None_**

**_Hey there little cousin, I can't wait to see you. I know Shizuo and Celty want to too. I hope you come stop by and hey at least…_**

**_I know you don't like me very much, or anyone for that matter but Celty and us do care for you. So please just say hi._**

I just sighed as finished reading the Email. I looked at the other one.

_**From: Shizuo_Heiwajima88 ****.com**_

_**To: Hebine_Hanari ****.com**_

_**Subject: This is from Shinras Computer.**_

_**Uh…hey it's Shizuo, Shinra got me to send you one of these so, just hurry up and stop by to say hi because he won't shut the hell up. So yeah, come by already.**_

I sighed, "Same old Shizzy-chan." A smirk assembled on my lips. I then went to my last one I was going to look at, which was also the last one I had gotten recently.

**_From: Celty_Sturluson12 ****.com_**

**_To: Hebine_Hanari ****.com_**

**_Subject: None_**

**_Hey there Hebine…It's been a long time hasn't it, since we've had any sort of communication between us. How are you doing? How's that friend you're bringing doing? How was your life in America? Are you eating better? Sorry I must be asking a lot of questions it's just that I missed having someone to related to me and be there for me. Just know that I care about you and your well-being okay? You're family._**

**_I hope to see you soon Hebine. Bye-bye_**

I let out a small chuckle, trying not to wake up my dear toy, as I thought about those three. They were different from each other but yet still the same. They were all human at heart.

I went over to my text messages and deleted them all seeing they were all from my stalker. His name was Kyo Awano. He saw me when my hair wasn't dyed black back in Junior High and he's been stalking me since saying and texting me, "_You're so peculiar it's fascinating! You're so beautiful as well! A rare creature indeed please let me be your love!"_ I sighed at the thought.

The train came to a stop and I woke up Felicita and she looked as dazed as a little girl as she rubbed her eyes. "Wakie Wakie eggs and bakie. We're here Fel-chan." I said as I smiled at her innocent nodded and we both got off the train. "Come one, let's get going to my old place. If we're lucky they haven't sold it out again thinking I died." I half joked but that scenario had happened back in High hour later of walking, and me having to carry her half the way, we made it to a large hotel. It reminded me of one a certain Info broker lived in at Shinjuku.

I walked into the lobby and it was standard. "Hey Megumi." I greeted the elderly woman at the front desk. "Oh is that our little Kitsune?" A man around 26 asked as he stepped from the name is Miroku Minora, Megumi's son. "Yup it's me." I said with another smile. Again they were as oblivious to my emotions as Felicita was but I really didn't care. They were all toys to me in one way or another."It's good to see you, you're right on time. We were about to get ready to sell your place." The elderly woman teased. She was as average as any other traditional Japanese old woman. Miroku was as average as any man in Japan. He had dark brown hair that was almost black, dark brown eyes, and a light skin tone. He wore a nice black suit as he walked out of the elevator.

"I'm glad, I have a friend here and I would've hated to make her and I sleep outside for the night." I said jokingly. I would've just gone to Shinra's really.

"Alright here's your key," she said as she handed me a silver key with a gold outline. "Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything sweetheart." She said. Felicita was as silent as always though. "Right." I nodded and pulled Felicita with me into the elevator and pushed the 20th floor out of the 30. "They seem like really sweet people." Felicita said. I looked at her from behind my shoulder, as my back was to her, with a placid expression "Hm? Oh them? Ya…They are." I said as I trailed off, looking away from her.

"Is there something wrong Hebine-chan?" She asked. I shook my head and said, "Just, not a lot of people in this city, especially this part, are very pleasant or sweet." I stated. That there was soul truth, in any place not everyone will be sweet.

The elevator soon came to a stop and opened to my floor. I pulled her along as I walked onto my floor. I walked to the end of the hall and unlocked the black door and twisted the silver handle, opening my old home.

The smell of cleanness filled my nose and I knew no one else had entered the room prior to me and Felicita. Maybe Megumi and Miroku but those two were in charge of this place while I was away. I was just glad this place didn't smell like Saké.

"Set your stuff anywhere." I said. The apartment was very large. One side of it was a window that over viewed all of Minato. The rest of the apartment were stares that lead to the second floor of the apartment which was where she was gonna sleep while I slept on the bottom floor where my books and things like that were."Hey Felicita, you wanna go out today? It's barely 4pm and I wanted to show you around and maybe stop by an old friend's place." I said as I walked into the kitchen and saw that Megumi had stocked me up on groceries recently so I guessed we were good for the time being.

"Sure." She said as she walked towards me. "Alright, let's go." I said as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards my front door.

-Later-

About two hours later I showed her most of Minato and was heading to Ikebukuro. She was so happy, I could see it on her face. "OMG This place is soooo cool Hebine-chan!" She exclaimed. I had a soft look, it was placid but I had a small little noticeable smile, that was still fake. She was pulling me by my right wrist and was in front of me with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Jesus you're so easy to please." I remarked. She stopped and looked at me with the very recognizable pink dust gracing her beautiful cheeks. I sent her a very devilish smirk which made her cheeks turn red. Oh did I forget to mention both of us are bi-sexual? If not well, there I told you.

That devilish smirk was a small part of the real me that she had seen in the last five years. It was not only thing she was gonna see from the real me, but, she had mistook this little part of me as a sign I had something sexual in mind. Which may or may not have been true but I do say things suggestively because it's so easy to taunt and make her fluster.

I moved closer to her and I twirled a piece of her hair around my left finger. This made her whole face to red, which was quite a site considering her skin tone. "Awwwww is my little friend getting hot?" I whispered into her ear. _I'll make you suffer-_

No...Those thoughts again. I quickly pulled away from her, I saw the startled and worried look in her eyes as I held my left hand to the middle of my chest. "We...should...Get going home." I said as I grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her towards our shared apartment. We kept walking and then we finally reached the apartment building and I was more than glad that neither Megumi or Miroku was there or else I would questioned on why there was such a crazed smile on my face that I was hiding from my little toy, Felicita. I hid it behind my hand, I hated hiding things from her but it gave me such a trill to see her in such worry I couldn't help but continue and continue to hide things from her.

When we got into the apartment I just went straight for my room. She knocked on my door a few times though, I would always reply, "I'm just a bit tired. I'm fine." and then she would leave.

"Boiled in Lead~Songs from the gypsy~Leanan Sidhe~" I sang those lyrics quietly as my crazed smile disappeared into a frown.

I sighed as I sat up and grabbed my bag from under my bed. As I pulled it onto my bed I glanced at the clock and nearly laughed, "20:55" I spoke. I've been here in my room for hours again. "Back to my nightmare's I guess." I mumbled as I pulled out a cotton/polyester jacket. It resembled a Carlisle Peak Anorak Jacket. Though it was black with a red fur lining on her hood, sleeves and the bottom of the coat. The inside of it was all black soft fur that made you want to sleep. It was thing although and slide off my left shoulder, it covered half my hands, and the coat itself ended at the middle of my thighs. I walked to my mirror in the bathroom of my room and looked at my eyes. I took out the clear contacts and my sunset eyes dilated. The contacts were made by my uncle Shigen, they make the light dim to my eyes because i really didn't like the light at some points. I put them in the trash and opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed a pair of frame-less black eye glasses and put them on. They were round but not very huge, maybe medium sized and they made me look like I was a young high school girl. Innocent but to me, when people saw the real me they'd rethink that description.

I walked out from my room and towards my front door, "Felicita-chan~ I'm going out to do some things that I need to do. Don't open the door for anyone and don't leave this room. If anything call me or Megumi-san and Miroku-kun. I'll be back later." I called out to her as I opened the door and left, locking the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs, thinking.

Pondering on what can get rid of the desire inside me that wanted to make everyone suffer. The one that wanted everyone to feel the way she did. **_Die...All of them should die...DIe...dIe...DiE! DIE! KILL! SUFFER!_ **I covered my ears as I backed myself into a wall. "I...I-" **_I want to make all humans suffer! THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE!_ **These thoughts were one of a different me. One with the voice of an weeping angel that could compel and simple being to do as they wish. The voice was pleading yet also very demanding as if ordering me.

I shook off the thoughts and continued on towards the lobby. Again those same kinds of thoughts roamed in the back of my mind but they were much more hushed and barely incoherent to me. I ignored Miroku calling me and the only I heard after was Megumi telling him, "Don't talk to a **monster**..."

Yup, I know she didn't direct that comment on me directly but, the monster that she has seen in the past. And I know she chose those words because that smile that many had described as one close to Jeff The Killer's smile (Dumb ass Creepy Pasta). A crazed smile.

I took out a phone from my pocket. I called it my dolly phone. It was where I could be anyone that wasn't me. It was a red flip phone with a yin yang phone charm on it. It was given to me by someone special to me and I haven't gotten rid of it for many reasons other than it has sentimental value.

I walked into the busily streets of this beautiful Japan city, filled with people with different or similar lives. People are easily broken if you think about it.

I was deep into myself that I hadn't realized I was in the part of Ikebukuro that didn't really have a lot of people walking around, frankly...the street I was on didn't have anyone walking around. This part of town was known to few people as 'The Lost District'. This is the place during the day that all the gang members could hang out 'cause even the cops didn't even go near here.

I looked through the contacts on my dolly phone and chose the one that read, "Chiaki Shiro." I laughed at the memories I had with this little girl. She was in elementary school, maybe middle school or high school now but I remember this little flower used to call me everyday looking for someone to talk to. "Come to think of it..." I stopped in front of a run down place that had lights on. "She lives in this building..." I said as I saw the all grown up girl undressing by a window on the top floor, (there was only four).

The wind around me grew colder and made my clothes whip around me against my body. Along with my hair. "I'm really hungry..." I said as my smile grew more threatening as the wind silently blew the door away. I walked in soundlessly as I looked around and saw the, who I assumed, new step-father asleep on the couch with the TV on. I walked over to him and had my left hand hover over my heart as it began to glow a lightning blue and so I reached my hand into the light, it passed into my body and then I slowly pulled out a white bladed, black handled, katana and the light disappeared as I held it above the man's head then quickly brought it down slicing him and the chair in half.

The drops of his blood all missed me and I remained untouched by the crimson liquid that was pleasurable to see and smell to me. I walked silently towards the stairs and soon just decided to jump onto the fourth platform and walk to the room of Chiaki Shiro...The girl who asked...

_"Hiro...I love you so much. My parents are awful when I ask about what had I seen a few day's ago and they're gonna take away my phone. I know you must hate me when I say this but don't contact me anymore because if you do...just kill me..." _

I remembered that small little phone call she made to 'Hiro'. A fake persona I made up with the help of my friend Jiro, who was more than glad to help me hurt this little girl. The pedophile took pleasure in hearing the little girls moans for help since we had planted a mic in her room so when her father and brother raped her we, meaning himself, could hear every bit of it.

I walked into the room to see her brother over her and pounding into her with a crazed and hungry look in his eyes. He looked at me then my katana that was dripping with his father's blood, and he stood zipping up his pants and looking at his shirt that was by my feet. I picked it up and held it in my left hand since m right was occupied with my Katana. "W-Who are you?" he asked shakily. I looked at him then at the girl Chiaki. She looked helpless as tears fell from her bright blue eyes, down her rosy cheeks that contrasted against her pale skin, her half naked body, and her mouth was gagged with a cloth. She was also tied to her bed and her eyes looked pleading at me as if saying, 'Please help me...'

I looked back to the male in the room and held up my katana. "NO PLEASE DO-" I stopped him by shoving the katana through his mouth so it came out the back of his neck. "You've raped her long enough...Kai Shiro..." I said happily as I pulled it out of him and he fell to the floor dead.

I walked over to Chiaki and my smile disappeared into a frown. "Do you want to die?" I asked as I un-gagged her and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at me with half-lidded eyes as she breathed heavily. "N-No..." She said. "So what you told me years ago was a lie?" I asked. She stared at me, "You knew me as Hiro Morino..." I stated. She took in a sharp breath, "My love?" she breathed after a few moments of silence. I shrugged, "You loved the man that kept you comfort and a sense of security. You loved a man that was none existent." I said as I ran the blade down her exposed torso, creating a thin crimson line. She flinched but then spoke, "You lied to me..." She said. "You should never trust people over the internet..." I commented.

"YOU...lied...to...me." She said hoarsely. "Do you still want me to kill you? You said if you ever saw me I would just have to kill you." I stated. She stared into my eyes with pure hatred. "LEAVE! I HATE YOU GO! STAY AWAY!" She screamed. "Fine..." I said as I stood. "But tell anyone I murdered them I'm going to kill you...my dearly beloved." I said as I left her strapped to her bed, whimpering in pain.

My katana disappeared into snow before melting into water.

Hi, my name is Hebine Hanari...and I'm a half Yuki-onna...

* * *

**END! Tell me how you liked it! Or hated it. I just got bored and decided to type this down. Anyways review please~**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	2. Interesting

I sighed as I walked out of 'The Lost District' and towards my next destination. When I walked out into the busily streets a second time I bumped into someone. "Hey watch where-!" I stopped and stared straight at a familiar face. He hadn't really changed since high school. "What The hell Hebine?" he said. I laughed nervously, "H-hey there Shizuo~" I said from the floor. Behind him I saw Tom Tanaka. He's a good friend of Shizuo's but we've never really acted like friends, more as acquaintances. "Hey Tom." I waved at him shyly. He smiled and waved back, "Hey Hebine."

Shizuo held a hand out to me and I gave him a slight apologetic look as I grabbed his hand. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I've just been a little spacey lately...Nice Bartender outfit by the way." I said. "How's it been with you?" I asked. "It's been...fine." He replied. I chuckled, "Meaning Tom offered you a job after you failed at all the others?" I said more as a statement than a question. He scoffed, "Tch, shut up." He said which made me laugh. "Well Shizuo, we're done for tonight so why don't you and Hebine catch up while I talk to our client." Tom said as he looked at me and Shizuo.

Shizuo looked at Tom and nodded, "Alright." I looked at Tom and smiled as I gave him a hug, "I hope to see you later Tom." I said. He hugged me back before waving me and Shizuo goodbye. We returned the action, then I turned to Shizuo, "So what do you wanna do?" I asked. He shrugged, "It's been a while since we both have been to the Park...wanna got there?" He asked. I shrugged with my eyes closed but then I opened my right eye and looked at him, "I dunno, as long as the big bad Shizzy-chan wont rape me." I teased. His cheeks heated up and I laughed, "What the hell Hebine!" He shouted angrily. He was gonna snap.

You see this was normal for me and Shizuo. I would tease him to see how on edge he was and if he'd snap quickly, like at the moment, and if a certain flea wasn't up and around, I would be the substitute. I do this because what he doesn't realize is that he needs to vent out his anger or one day he might really kill someone when he doesn't try to. I've been doing this since junior high. Back from the start it was because he needed to let off some steam but once we reached Raira that's when I became the substitute for that certain flea~

"What? I ain't doing anything Shizzy-chan~" I said with mock innocence. He spit out his cigarette and put away his blue sunglasses. "You're getting annoying Hebine!" He shouted as he pulled out a stop sign from the ground. "Yup same old big bad Shizzy-chan~" I said as I started running. "HEBINE!" He shouted as he ran after me. "I guess I'll play with Shizuo before I get going to Shinra's." I mumbled as i dodged a stop sign. "Oh Come on Shizzy-chan! You can't be getting weak on me already!" I said as I narrowly dodged another sign.

I smirked at him, in these types of situations when someone is agitated or in someone related to that emotion because of me, I honestly smirk, smile, and grin genuinely.

Also, These times with Shizuo always made me think of the first time we met and the events that took after that...

_~Flashback~_

_It was back in grade school. I had transferred from another school in France and was very anti-social and placid. I don't think I ever really smiled as a child back then. Back then my new adoptive parents didn't let me dye my hair so I stood out. My natural hair color is midnight blue, and it was so dark at the ends they almost seemed black but when I was little my blue hair was much more noticeable because the color was lighter. Also, my hair was curly and cut to my ears. I hated short hair but I didn't want to get my parents made at me. I looked at them all placidly and said, "My name is Hebine Morikine, please take good care of me." That was my first name. Morikine, it rings a bell but never really it me. _

_"Alright you can sit next to Shizuo...Shizuo will you raise your hand." And just like that, the brown haired kid in the front row just raised his hand. I sat next to him and looked at him. Something about him got me interested into getting to know him better. But I set that feeling aside and held my placid expression for a while._

_It was already a month there and I was still placid towards everyone. One day,"Shizuo's a lame-o! Shizuo's a lame-o!" I turned to see a couple of kids saying that to Shizuo, since the teacher left for something. All of a sudden our desk was flown past the two into a wall. I looked to Shizuo and looked at him with wide eyes and a smile. "Oh my God! Look the Hebi is smiling!" a girl pointed out. I didn't care as I looked at Shizuo, he stared at me with a pained face, "You're so cool!~" I said as I gave him a closed eyed smile. I think that was the first time I ever smiled because of something that didn't involve me. I smiled, I think, because he seemed so inhuman like me. _

_From then on I would look at him everyday with a smile on my face. I would go with Shinra, we weren't cousins at the time, as a friend to see Shizuo in the hospital. At least that's what I was told. Then I think it was the last year of grade school did my family get murdered, because I woke up in a jail cell the next day covered in blood. Soon I began to realize I couldn't remember some things about grade school. _

_Shizuo, Kasuka (Shizuo's brother -who was as placid with things as I would-), and Shinra had come and picked me up with Shinra's father. Shigen, he was a peculiar guy as he stared at me in the cell. When he stepped away from Shinra I saw two new figures, a man and a woman. The woman took a resemblance to Shigen and Shinra but the man was different. He had blonde hair instead of the normal black everyone in Japan had. So I figured he was foreigner but even as a kid, as so stereotypically to voice the truth, I decided to kept my mouth shut and decided not to make these people hate me...yet.  
_

_They walked up to the bars and I followed as I sat in front of them, staring up at the two new people to my knowledge. "Hello there." The woman spoke with a voice full of sweetness and love, "Hello..." My voice was small and sounded innocent. Typical of a child, "Do you want to become apart of our family sweetheart?" She asked. I tilted my head slightly, "Hm?" I hummed. "They mean do you want to become my cousin Hebine." I now turned to Shinra who gave me a warm smile. "The sweet woman is my aunt Akira and the man is my uncle Robert." So he was a foreign. I stared back at the two new people, "Will I be loved?" I asked as I held one of the bars. Though the answer wouldn't completely relevant to me but I needed to be sweet and innocent to them so I could pull this child gig off. I mean I was a lot smarter than any child my age. They all seemed shocked but then the woman just smiled warmly, "Of coarse." If you're wondering if I felt guilty, then no, I didn't. Never have I felt guilty or remorse for anything I have done. No regrets._

_And that's how I got a new family. It was if nothing had changed once I got to Junior high..._

_ "So what Shizzy-chan~? You don't like me anymore?" I teased as I tousled his hair. His cheeks heated up with both anger and embarrassment. I smiled mischievously at him and started running, I heard him run after me. "Catch me if you can Shizzy-chan~" I called as i turned to the exit of the school towards the play ground. Then I still didn't color my hair but it was slightly darker but the blue still noticeable. I climbed the playground with small Shizuo following till he decided to grab a pole and chuck it at me but I simply just dodged it.  
_

_"Awwww Shizzy-chan is getting rusty~" I teased as he fell to the ground quicker than in grade school. When I stopped giggling at his expense I looked around and saw a raven haired boy standing by the exit of the school building. I didn't think much of it as I smiled a closed eye fake smile at the boy, no sense in not making new 'friends' right? When I opened my eyes a pole hurdled towards me and I narrowly dodged it by back flipping off the play ground and let the pole pass in between my legs and I landed gracefully on the floor. _

_I looked over to see Shizuo up then again down so I walked over to his twitching, seemingly rodent-ly dead, form on the ground and smiled triumphantly. "Nice try Shizuo~" I said as I pulled out my phone and pressed one, speed dial, for the ambulance. "Hello? Yes this is Hebine, Shizuo needs an ambulance again~" _

_~Flashback end~_

Shizuo never really changed since then but he doesn't seem to blow up as much as he used to. I heard he and Izaya get into fights a lot though. I guess that's what happens when I'm not around. "Can't catch me Shizuo!" I called as I looked back at him and his running form. I passed, and ignored, the stares I got from the population of Ikebukuro. Some faces I remembered from High School because they just smiled and waved at me as i passed.

He threw another pole at me that I narrowly dodged, "I love you too Shizzy-Chan~" I called out once more as I reached the park and was now trying to watch out for flying objects directed at me while trying not to run intoe for people and trees. I looked back and saw Shizuo getting avoided by pedestrians as he ran by with a watch for people crossing sign.

This was a rush to me. This is what filled that small- "La la la la laaaa la La la la laaaaaa..." My eyes widened as I turned to the playground and stopped dead in my tracks. Everything seemed to slow down as a girl with ankle length royal blue wavy ass hair and sunrise eyes in a floral kimono looked at me with a placid face. She looked like a porcelain doll, "...Help...me.." She spoke with a hoarse voice as blood crept out from her mouth, when I closed my eyes tight then opened my eyes she was gone and everything went back to normal speed. I looked to Shizuo who was closing in fast so I immediately got back my smirk I lost when the girl appeared and began running faster away till we got to the main streets of Ikebukuro.

I dodged everyone then ducked into an alley way and started to climb up a fire escape to a roof. When I reached the roof I stared at Shizuo with a smirk as he passed by yelling for me. I chuckled then sat down on the edge of the building as my smirk faded. I covered my eyes calmly with four fingers, my thumb not included.

When I opened them the world was a sepia color and people I knew or knew of me were a blinding white. I looked at the people of Ikebukuro and some did know me, either of high school or Junior High. I shook my head and covered my eyes once more then uncovered them but i didn't open my eyes. I remained in the dark till I heard a familiar chuckle behind me.

I opened them and turned around to see a woman with dark crimson curly shoulder length hair, forest green eyes with flakes of gold, a models body with a big rack, and wearing a nice knee length black off shoulder dress. She was barefoot and had an ouroboros tattoo on her right breast. Her nails were black and long and looked lethal. "What is it Lust?" I asked. "The name's Avery now, Love." She spoke with a sadistic voice. "Alright, What is it Avery?" I restated my question. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "What? Can't a girl say hi to her old pal?" She asked with mock hurt. I scoffed at her childishness, "Considering the last time I saw you, I was in Vatican City...I know you're not here to say hi." I stated. "Oh fine then Envy-" "Don't call me that..My name is Hebine." I cut her off before she could continue. "Oh I was hoping to call the most Infamous and most dangerous half Yuki-onna half Leanan sídhe what sin she is." Her mock disappointment was beginning to become more childish by the second. "Get on with it Avery or I'll kill you." I warned. A flash of fear was seen in her eyes before she shook her head and returned to her normal lustful self, "Fine, I'm just here to tell you that I'll be living here in Minato for a while since a lot of us are gathering here because of what's been happening in our world." The emphasis on 'our' didn't go unnoticed to me but I didn't interrupt her as she continued, "So all of us are to report to you...by order of the official Family." She said. I growled at the mention of 'Official Family' and scoffed, "Fine. Now leave." I said.

She nodded and left as she jumped off the roof into the alley way but when i looked down to where she jumped she was gone. "Damn Succubus..." I muttered as I walked towards the edge of the building once more and sat down. I looked at the passer-by's and sighed, "I am not Envious of anyone..." I muttered as I looked over the people.

"And the fucking Official Family can suck my non-existent dick." I said as I stood and walked along the edge and then, my iphone rang in my other pocket. I looked at the screen and saw Shizuo's picture of when we were in Junior High, and he fucking was smiling! Bonus~

I answered, "He~llo~" I said. "I wonder if you just do that for fun." Shizuo's gruff and breathless voice brought a smile and a chuckle outta me, "I kinda do but mostly because also because I knew Izaya hasn't been around lately has he?" I stated the question more as a statement than anything. "Che, that flea hasn't shown his smug-ass face in over six months. He left Ikebukuro apparently to take a small break." He said annoyed. I swear if I was in an anime a light bulb would've appeared over my head as I smirked and looked at the phone from the corner of my eyes, "It sounds like you want him back~" I teased. "No! I'm glad that flea is gone!" He protested. I chuckled, "Alright I believe you, partly because if I got you mad you would hurt someone near you instead of me." I said. He scoffed, "Shut up, thanks for letting me vent by the way." He stated. "No probs Shizzy-chan~ Nothing really changes from all those years ago." I stated.

We talked about what Izaya used to do to him before he left and after high school and I kinda felt sorry for him. After that, "Alright well I should get going, I'ma go see Shinra, if I'm lucky that idiot is still alive and awake." I chuckled. He did too and said, "Alright I'll let you go. I'll Call you some other time okay? Bye." I smiled warmly, "Fine, bye." and then I hung up.

I sighed as I put the phone in my pocket and then walked towards Shinra's place, by rooftops.

I jumped the gaps with ease and smiled as a bunch off people looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was...nope I definitely was insane.

When i finally stopped on a roof I sighed, "So all seven of us are going to be in 'Bukuro? This place should get a lot more interesting..." I muttered.

* * *

**Hey hey hey~ Alright so the La la la part, if you want to know how creepy it should sound, it's called Ake Ni Somaru. It's from Hell Girl. Thank you Silverblinded for reviewing btw~ I really appreciated it. ^-^ Umm...what else...*Ponders***

**Oh! please review, fav, and/or follow this story plzzzzz~! anyways, till next time.**


	3. Fight

I let out a sigh as I climbed into the building through an open window, "Fuck I'm glad no one is in here." I said as I found the penthouse vacant of any life. I quickly slipped out the door of the penthouse and headed to the elevator. I pushed the button and it opened fairly soon and I stepped in and pressed the button for Shinra's floor.

I leaned on the side of the elevator with my hands behind my back on the rail.

I sighed, _With all seven of us here... _The thought of it made me shiver as I trailed off. I knew full well why the official slut and Whore family had told them to come to me. 1) Because I claimed this territory from Minato to Ikebukuro to Shinjuku. And 2) Was because they knew my longing wish would not come true if I had to watch over the other six.

I took a deep breath, and slightly jumped, as the door to the elevator opened. I was so deep in thought I almost didn't notice it. I walked off the source of transportation and walked towards Shinra's apartment. As i walked there the very thought of all SEVEN of us...Seven very, peculiar, people...Seven fucking handfuls when pushed to the edge... I let out another sigh as I finally got to Shinra's door. I knocked twice on the door. I heard a muffled 'Coming' from behind the door and then footsteps. When the door opened my cousin, the underground doctor, Shinra stood with a happy smile on his face and a coffee in hand. "Hey Shinra." I said. He looked at me with side eyes and a happy grin. "Hebine!~" He exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. His coffee long forgotten on the floor of the hallway. I stumbled backwards a little though I regained balance and sighed as I hugged him back, "Shinra, you'll make me freeze you if you don't let me breath again." I said as his arms tightened on my neck.

He pulled away and laughed, "Still same old Hebine. Come in please!~" he said as he led me inside the apartment. When I walked in I was met with a familiar woman in a black get up and a yellow cat helmet. "Hey Celty." I said. Celty pulled out her PDA and typed something rather quickly then showed it to me: _'Hey Hebine~ How are you?' _I smiled at her as I replied, "It's been fine..." She nodded and sat back down on the couch. "So you're officially back in Ikebukuro?" Shinra asked. I nodded, "Yup, I already said 'hey' to Shizuo too." I smirked slightly. Shinra chuckled, "Oi, I have some bad news.." I said as I sat down on the couch; leaning on my knees with my elbows supporting me and my hands supporting my head from my chin. "The Official Family is letting the other six come to Ikebukuro..." I said. "What?" Shinra asked surprised. "Yup, Avery saw me earlier and told me a lot of 'us' are coming here, and by Order of the Official "Prostitutes and Man Whores" Family they are all to report to me." I said. "Avery said she was gonna be living in Minato..." I mumbled.

"Can't you refuse them access to live here? Shinra asked. I shook my head slowly, my head hurt...really bad. "Once an order is made by the Official Family they are final unless they abolish it." I stated lowly. It hurt...everything was beginning to hurt. "Hey Shinra?" I coughed a nasty cough. One that made you think I was gonna die right then and there. "Hebine are you okay?!" Shinra exclaimed. Celty had a hand to my back and another to my right shoulder. "I-I need ice..." I said as my head started to throb hard. I winced at the pain, "Now Shinra." I said as I coughed again. Shinra let to the kitchen, I figured, and Celty patted my back lightly. Soon Shinra came back with a glass full of crushed ice. I engulfed the nice, cold, frozen water and soon my headache was gonna and I didn't start coughing again. You see, I need to eat/drink cold things. Anything cold -freezing even- was an necessity for me to live. without it I would die in the warm weather of any other place in this world that was not freezing or just slightly cold. So coming back to 'Bukuro might not even have been my choice...I probably came for her. For Felicita.

Again, she was not very important to me. Maybe an important toy. I kept her around because she filled in that whole in my very being. The whole 'She' left when she disappeared. So when I found a sort-of replacement for 'her' I took it. I needed to fill that gap. That was my resolve.

Yeah, I just came here for her. Nothing else. I could've gone much longer without seeing Shinra, Celty, and Shizuo. My friends. Yes, I can honestly say they were my friends. They have been there for me for as long as I could remember. Through my worst, and even then they just told me it wasn't my fault. That everything would be okay and they wouldn't leave me.

The condition I was in before he got me ice was the first time he ever saw me close to death. I bet he didn't even get scared. I bet he knew I would tell him how to help and I would be-

"You need to take better care of yourself Hebine..." I looked up at Shinra surprised. "I don't know what I'd do if you...disappeared." he said as his hair hid his eyes. I couldn't believe it. I still can't. Something in me opened up? I don't know how to explain it but something happened to me and I smiled, genuinely. No ill or malicious intent behind it. No devious plan to hurt someone. Nothing. It was one that made me feel...human. I stood up and hugged him, "I'm never going to disappear...I promise Shinra." I said. He hugged me back and said, "Thank you."

I pulled away and said, "Alright. So what's happened so far since I have been gone?" I asked.

They began to tell me everything from Slasher attacks to Izaya's and Shizuo's huge fight over six months ago. After that I told them about my life in Julliard and a little about my "friend" Felicita.

"So how have you been since she disappeared?" Shinra suddenly asked. I smiled a sad smile, "It's getting harder but I'm pulling through. The depression comes and goes...I guess." I said as I laid my chain on my left hand as my left elbow propped up atop my knee. I looked to the side -avoiding eye contact with him- and continued, "I guess I've been a lot better since the first six months." I said. It was true. The first six months after 'She' disappeared I was in deep depression. I contemplated suicide too! Haha can you believe that?...

Ya...Suicide could've been an option many times although...I was too weak to up right and kill myself...I was scared. Hah! Pretty pathetic huh?

_"Oi! Kistune-chan~ You're not pathetic okay?" _She had said. "I was pathetic..." I thought out loud. Before I realized I had said it out loud Shinra spoke, "hebine..." His voice was soft.

I looked to him and shook my head, "Sorry I was just thinking to myself~" I said as I stood. My phone immediately went off as I stood. The Chorus to _The Fever _By _The Academy__ is... _started to play from my phone. I picked it up and said, "Heeerroo?"

"It's felicita..." Her voice was low.

"What's the matter Fel-chan?" I asked.

"When are you coming home?"

"Right now...what's the matter? What's wrong?" I heard her speak to someone in the back ground in a whisper. It became silent till it sounded like she was handing her phone to somebody. "It's been a while hasn't it Envy?" That voice. My eyes widened, "Why don't you come say hi to the rest of us? Your friend Felicita is getting to become boring to the others. But she looks way funner if she was in bed-" "Touch her and I'll make sure you will regret you ever crossed me, Greed." I sneered as my hands twitched in anger. How dare he threaten to mess with my toy..."I swear Greed if you touch her I will kill you and hand your head on a platter to the official Family." I growled. _This is exactly why I didn't want these people back in Ikebukuro! _I thought angrily as I rushed past Shinra and Celty to the front door. "Alright then hurry up and show up!" He shouted. As I was about to retort the phone hung up.

I punched a hole in the floor. "Celty, Shinra, Gomen but I have to take care of some pests..." I said as I ran out of the room and jumped down the stairs.

"Damnit...Damn him...Why didn't I go straight home after Avery found me!?" I mumbled as I ran into the streets and towards my home. I ran fast, maybe faster than an Olympic athlete, just fast enough so no one would thing I'm strange but would move out of the way as they saw me coming. "Felicita..." I mumbled. **_I hope you're suffering Fel-chan! I wanna see that horrified and hurt look on your face!_ **Those thoughts screamed in the back of my head. _No...That's not what I want... __**It is isn't it hebine!? You want to make all human's suffer like how they made you suffer! **NO!_ I reached my apartment complex and ran to the stairs, ignoring the stare I got from Megumi.

I jumped the flights of stairs till I reached my floor and I ran down my hall till I reached my door. When I got there I opened my door to see seven familiar faces.

Avery was by my couch, "**Lust...**" She growled.

A man was with her. He had dark forest green wavy neck length hair, dark grey eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a lean cut body. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and black jeans with silver boots. He also had a ouroboros tattoo on his left hand in red ink. He had Felicita in his lap and her arms behind her back in an iron grip. "**Greed...**" He smirked.

By the window was a teen girl, she looked to be about 15. She had soft lavender curly hair that fell to her shoulders in a violet color, alluring gold eyes, light skin, a curvy body, and an ouroboros tattoo (Even though I couldn't see it right now) was over the middle of her chest in violet ink. She wore the Raira Academy Uniform, "**Pride...**" She grinned. Beside her was a woman around maybe her mid-twenties, she had gold waist length straight hair, caramel skin, a lithe body, brown eyes, and an ouroboros tattoo over her right eye (that was covered by her bangs) with gold ink. "**Wrath...**" She scoffed. Next to that woman was a boy maybe around 16, had lightning bright blue pin straight hair that was cut past his ears, pale skin, gold alluring eyes with blue flecks, a lean body, and (Even though I couldn't see it) the ouroboros tattoo was on his back on the left in lightning blue ink. He also wore the Raira uniform, "**Sloth...**" He sighed.

I looked to my kitchen at it was being raided by a man around 23 with orange flaming hair, red eyes, tan skin, and his ouroboros tattoo was on his tongue in orange ink. He wore a red t-shirt and orange dress pants, and black shoes, "**Gluttony...**" he looked at me and smiled a wide smile. "Hey **Envy...**" They all said.

I looked to Felicita who looked at me with pleading eyes. "Greed let her go..." I sneered. "Ah aha ah...my name, not my sin..." He said. "Derik...Let her go..." I growled. He nodded and pushed Felicita towards me. I caught her before she hit the ground. "Damn Incubus..." I mumbled as I helped her up.

"She's quite the looker, almost as sexy as you, Hebine..." Derik spoke. I rolled my eyes, "Oh I think I can say me and her are waaaay outta your league." I said. I put Felicita behind me and handed her my cell. "Call my cousin Shinra to come get you but for now stay behind me..." I ordered her. She nodded hesitantly.

"Be careful...th-they're not-" "Human I know..." I cut her off.

"Awww has our little Envy kept a secret from her toy?" Avery spoke up. "Shut up!" I shouted. "What are they talking about Hebine?" Felicita asked. "Listen girl, Hebine is not human."

"Pride shut the hell-" "My name is Jacklyn.." She said with a sneer.

"Felicita call Shinra...now..." I said. "I've had enough of all of you. We are the 7 but I am the oldest and you all listen to me! This is also my territory so you live with my rules!"I shouted. I felt my anger with this rising as I stepped towards the middle of the room. "If you all wanna stay here without the risk of dying behave or I swear when I see the hunters I'll hand you **all** over to them!" I was seething with anger. I mean, how dared they tell Felicita I was not human! How dared they hurt her! I could fucking see bruises on her wrists because Derik!

I looked at the mirror on my wall as my eyes turned silver, "If you all have a problem with my rules take it up with me but if you harm anyone, especially Felicita, I'll kill you." I sneered. I walked over to Derik, Greed, and grabbed his wrists as they started to freeze, he began to wince in pain, "I'll make it so cold it burns Greed..." I said as I looked at him placidly. "Envy stop that please you're gonna freeze him to death!" Avery tried to pull me away.

All of a sudden I was no longer in control of my body. I was letting Greed go and I was stepping away. I was in control of my body again and I turned around. "Damnit Jacklyn..." I growled. You see, she was a rare type of...creature...She was called a Mesmer.

She grinned at me, "I noticed you let your guard down, and I can't have you killing one of the last Incubi we have left in our world now can I?" She said. I growled and turned to Felicita who was standing by Celty and Shinra. "When did you guys get here?" I asked. Celty looked to Shinra, "Just now." He replied. "Take Felicita out of here now." I said. I looked towards the other 6 and sighed as Derik got up and charged at me. He aimed for my head with a punch but I kneed him in the groin as his fist connected with my left cheek.

I stumbled back but then stood straight. "And here I thought you said you never would hit a girl...Isn't that what you always say Greed?" I asked as I looked at him.

I looked at all of them placidly. They all were in a fighting stance. "Oh I see...you wanna fight for the dominance again?" Their ouroboros tattoo's started to glow and masks appeared on their faces. All with different kanji's (depicting their sin) on the foreheads (but all the color of their tattoo) and with different expressions. Greed's, Lust's, and Pride's had grins. Sloth's and Gluttony's were wide smiles from ear to ear. And Wrath's was a frown that showed sharp teeth. "Celty, Shinra, get her to your place..." I said as my Ouroboros tattoo started to glow from under my shirt. It was on my stomach over my navel. It was in midnight blue ink.

My mask appeared on my face and it was like their except my expression was a Cheshire like smirk and showed sharp teeth.

"Let's start this shit." I said as I ran straight for Pride, who was caught off guard, and I grabbed her by the hair and thrown her into Greed. "Ahhhh!" I turned to Wrath and she ran me through the window. We both were falling to the ground and she held me on the bottom of her. "Damnit!" I shouted as I managed to move slightly in the air so we both hit our sides. I threw her off me into another building. Soon I saw the others jumping out of the broken window towards me. I back flipped out of the way and stood watching them. They made cracks on the street and smoke surrounded us.

They all rose slowly and looked at me. _**I love this.** __I hate this... **This is so much fun! **This is such a hassle. **I Love my power! I wanna fight! Fight for my right to be the best! I want it! I'm the better of them! I won't let them be stronger! **I hate this fight...I hate all of them..._ "Is that all you got?" I asked. They growled.

"Come get me." I stated as I began to run towards the park. _My best bet is there. No one will get hurt. **I want those humans dead...All of them!**_

I heard them follow. "Come back here Envy!" They all shouted.

Lust started to catch up when I looked back. She was next to Sloth. "Fuck this..." I started to jump away from them. I got some distance again, people of Ikebukuro started to stare and record the situation. I finally reached the park and I stood by the fountain. Sloth was the first to punch me in the stomach, then i replied with a kick to his face. He flew into a tree.

Greed tried to kick me and I dodged by side stepping away. Honestly I looked like I wasn't even trying to fight. I was just moving around. My arms swung at my sides, I didn't move them. Lust swung at my head, I ducked and kicked her in the stomach. Wrath looked at me and she moved her mask to the side slightly so her mouth was now shown. My eyes widened and I covered my ears but that still didn't help me. She screeched this high pitched sound and I felt my ears start to bleed a bit. _Damn Banshee! _I thought as I ran at her and kicked her in the neck, She fell to the floor. Sloth looked at me and then walked over to a tree. The branches started to grow longer and sharper as they grew towards me, Fast! _Fucking Wood Nymph! _I thought.

Gluttony lifted up his mask slightly to reveal his mouth. He had a wide grin that showed his sharp teeth then he licked his lips and stuck out his tongue showing his tattoo. "Shit!" I said as he blew fire at me. I jumped out of the way and nearly escaped. "Damned Pyro." I grumbled as I jumped from out of the tree and kicked him in the back of the head, making him fly into a tree.

They all got up and looked directly at me. Pride held herself straight along with wrath but the rest were slumped and I could hear their growling.

Things around me started to freeze and my eyes turned gold and the air around me get cold. "You All wanna fight me?!" I growled. "Bring it on!" I shouted as they started to freeze in place. "Alright you win!" Gluttony and Sloth were the first ones to give so I unfroze them. "Fine!" Lust and then Wrath. "I give up!" Greed was next. Pride wasn't gonna tell me to stop. She wasn't gonna say she was giving up.

I walked over to her, the floor beneath me froze with my steps. She looked like she was about to freeze to death, "Do you give up Pride?" I asked. She glared daggers at me as she shakily shook her head but her eyes said different. They were pleading ever-so-slightly.

I grinned as she passed out. I quickly unfroze her and stepped away. I looked at the people that surrounded the park, looking at us, the Seven Deadly Sins...

I looked at the other six. "You all listen to me now! GOT IT?" I warned as I had a cold hard wind rush at them, hard enough to push them down. "You all are pitiful..."

This was how it always was after a while. When we would be away from each other for several years we'd grow apart and think the need to pick a new leader, well they think that. They just don't realize how much it takes to be the top dog of the Seven. They get it good, they are carefree and don't have to listen to the Official Family while under me. They listen to me but I rarely get on them, if they listen at least.

This is how my life went. I would have to fight them because they think I am not good enough to be in the position. The thing I hated the most...

...was my daily life...


	4. Hectic Day

It's been about a week since the big fight I had with the others. We had contracted a load of attention and I hated the reporters always talking about it. "Hey Hebine, where's my cat doll I gave you?" I looked up the stairs to see Avery, Lust, and sighed, "It's at my home in the Dominican Republic." I chuckled. "You don't have a home in the Dominican Republic!" She growled. "Oh I don't? Well them someone there is loving that stupid thing." I said with a smirk. "Why don't you-" "Suck my non-existent dick and die somewhere Avery." I said.

Right now, by the way, I was wearing a black tank top, white booty jean shorts, and black knee high boots. My hair was down and I had a white headband on my head keeping most of my hair away from my face but letting my bangs frame my face.

I'm now rooming with all of the other six. Felicita...I let her stay with Celty and Shinra. Like hell I was gonna let her stay here with a bunch of freaks...I can say that because I know I am and I'm proud of if. I stood up from the couch and walked to the stairs. I looked at my cell and checked the time, "Mid day.." i mumbled.

"I'll be going out for a bit, all of you stay here. Pride!" I called. No answer. "Jacklyn!" I called out. "Yes?" The teen smiled brightly as she jumped next to Avery. "You're in charge while I'm gone." I said as I walked towards the doors. "Make sure you all do't leave, at least without my okay." I added. "Alright!~" She beamed. I waved by and left the apartment. I hadn't talked to Megumi and her son in a while. I didn't have the guts to tell them that I screwed up again. Even though I didn't care that I hadn't spoken to Felicita since a week ago, I was hurt that I couldn't keep her in my heart to fill that void 'She' had left me.

I walked passed Megumi and waved at her a bye as I walked through the glass doors and down the street. It was mid-day and the streets weren't too crowded. I didn't know how to feel about anything anymore. I didn't know how to treat the people I hate and the people I love and care about. In the words of a dear friend of mine, _"Not knowing and wondering why just proves that you feel a little empty inside. And just for that, for you to feel anything at all means, that you're human at heart." _

I remember I called her plain stupid if she thought that. We were pretty close then but, that all changed when- "Hebine!" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of someone shouting my name. I realized I was in the middle of the street and a truck was heading straight for me. _"Hebine!"_ It was a female who screamed as the truck stopped as it hit me. I flew back and hit the ground pretty hard. I heard thinks crack near my abdomen. Some blood fell from the corners of my lips and black spots appeared in my vision. _I'm not gonna die. _I thought. No matter how much I wanted to die I couldn't. I'm not allowed to.

I slowly closed my eyes when I heard someone ran towards me. I let sleep envelope my body.

~Normal POV~

-In Celty's voice-

A girl with short wavy crimson hair that came to the middle of her neck, lilac eyes, a beautiful curvy body with a large bust, and light skin. She wore a Raira' Academy female uniform. She was accompanied by Anri Sonohara and Mikado Riyugamine. "Mikado call an Ambulance!" The girl cried. Mikado complied and dialed the number on his cell. "Naomi, how do you know her?" Anri asked as she also inspected the girl who laid on the floor motionless. "I don't know..." The girl, Naomi replied to her friend.

-later-

Naomi sat (for about eight hours) beside the girl who she claimed she did not know. Hebine laid there, asleep. Her right cheek and eye were covered by a bandage that was wrapped on. Her arms were wrapped in bandages and so was her torso. "So how exactly do you know her?" Mikado asked. Naomi looked at her lap and said, "Well..." She began. "I don't really know." she admitted. She didn't know why she shouted this unfamiliar woman's name, Hebine. She was just walking to Russia sushi with her friends for lunch. She didn't know why she felt so cold when Hebine was hit by that truck. She didn't anything about this woman but wanted her to be alright.

The heart rate monitor beeped at an abnormal pace and was very faint. There was something different about the woman, and the three knew it. She looked almost like a real life ghost. Though she wasn't transparent, she moved without a sound. He skin was a porcelain white that looked soft to the touch. "She seems so peaceful considering what happened." Mikado pointed out as he stared at the girls calm expression.

"You kids can come back later, right now we need to change her bandages and treat her wounds further." A nurse stepped in. The three nodded and left, "It's a miracle you survived Miss Hanari..." The nurse said as she closed the door. "How long do you plan on sleeping?" She asked silently as she touched the girl's cheek. Her eyes widened and retracted her hand quickly, _She's ice cold! _The nurse thought frantically.

Soon the nurse began to freeze. Her lungs filled with cold air and she could feel the need to sleep creep up on her. "Gomen...nasai..." She turned to the girl who should've been asleep, but was sitting up looking at her with a placid expression. Her eyes silver with a glitter gleam. "W-Why-?" "You touched a Yuki-onna while she was sleeping...That was a bad move...Now you will sleep forever, encased...in ice." The nurse slowly processed what the girl was telling her and she was about to scream till the girl spoke again, "It won't be painful...You'll just dream for a while...in your own Heaven...I promise that you will be much happier there...than the Hell...you humans live in here." And with that the girl stood and changed into her original clothes, that were now washed and clean, and watched her. "Goodnight." She said as she left.

The nurse now encased in ice, a beautiful terror filled face frozen...

~Hebine's POV~

I left the hospital unnoticed. My body ached, and I was really hungry...

I pulled out my phone and dialed Shinra's number. _**Ring Ring Ring...Ring Ring Ring...Ring-**_"Hello~" He answered. "Oi Shinra...It's Kitsune...Mind picking me up?" I asked. I heard him stand up fro Im guessing his couch and say, "Sure, where are you? I'll tell Celty to go pick you up." he said. "I'm in front of the Hospital by the west Exit building. I'll explain later..." and then I hung up.

I looked up at the black screen and saw my eyes turn back to the familiar sunset and not the chilling icy silver that glittered with envy. "I wonder...If I'm gonna die..." I mumbled as I put away my phone. "If I do...I hope I take down the bastard that killed them down to hell with me..." I said. I waited for about an hour till I heard a familiar braze from a Hoarse. I turned from the hospital to see none other than Celty pull up and type on her PDA:

-What's with all those bandages!? Why are you here!?- I laughed and waved it off, "I got hit by a truck, I'm alright." I said. She typed again frantically then showed it to me: -ALRIGHT?! You got hit by a TRUCK! a TRUCK!- "I'm not human remember, so even if I did, I wouldn't have died by something so stupid and as simple as that." I stated bluntly and with a bored expression and tone. Her shoulders slumped down as if she sighed. She motioned for me to sit behind her so I did but had my back against hers. Her shadow created a helmet for me and soon, we drove off into the wonderful and annoying city of Ikebukuro.

It was dark out now and I was enjoying the light breeze that brushed against my skin. For some reason I started to remember something that had happened to me back in High school...my senior year.

_~Four Years ago~_

_"Why are you late Hebine?" I looked up to see a woman with dark brown wavy waist length hair and cold blue eyes. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and matching jeans. She stood before me. "None of your business.." I muttered as I lifted myself up from the couch I laid on and sat right, to look at her. "Mistress October..." I said. Soon I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek and now was facing the right. "You insolent child!" She shouted. I stood up slowly and looked at her with cold silver eyes, "I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING THAT MADE YOU LATE!" She screamed. I balled my hands into fists, "Listen here October..." I growled, making her take a few steps back to gain distance from me. "I don't need to tell you my...MY! personal Life. Got it! But if you want to fucking know so badly I went to hang out with Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty!" I lied. The truth was I had a one time thing with Izaya Orihara and that's it. I left before anything else could happen. _

_"As long as you live under this roof, you will tell me about your personal life!" She growled. That sent me over the edge. "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!" I shouted. "You're on my property because I pay for my rent without any of your family's help! I don't have to tell you shit!"  
_

_She reached for her cell and lifted up so i could see it, "I'll call the police to come and arrest you." she threatened. I flinched. The police knew me because of my "Sticky-Fingers" situation back in East Ikebukuro. (I wanted that iPod and the guy was over pricing it!) Also, because of my history of violence in school. But I was too mad right now to care if I get sent to another part of Japan. "Go ahead bitch! Do it!" She looked at me shocked. "Better yet I'll call them, I'll tell them to come and arrest me. Or put them on speaker and let me hear you call them and tell them to arrest me." i said. "Don't tempt me." She warned but I could hear the waver in her voice. "I'm telling you to do it." I leaned towards her, my voice not wavering as it was full of malice and warning. _

_After that she just left out the door without another word. I sighed and dropped to my knees, my legs on either side of me, and hung my head, "I'm so fucking tired." I said. "Is she gone?" I turned to see-_

Someone's scream broke me from my thoughts and I looked to the side, down an alley, to see a woman being mugged by a man. I jumped off Celty's bike and ran over quickly. "Oi!" I shouted as the man turned to me, "Hand over her shit to her before I make you!" I growled. "Hah!? You? make ME? Fuck no, you're too weak to handle a man." He scoffed. I felt a tick mark appear on my forehead, "Really?" I asked. "What kind of "Man" steals from a woman? Huh? I coward and a weakling." I stated.

He growled and said, "What you say?" I scoffed, "Are you def too? Wow I see why you're alone and robbing." I smirked. He dropped the woman's purse and jewelry and charged at me with a knife in hand. Closing my eyes and shielding my face, I readied myself for the impact to my stomach till it never came.

I heard the clicking of the woman's heels hit the floor past me heading out of the alley as I slowly opened my eyes to see... "It's been a long time...Hebi-_kun_~" (A/N I know -kun is usually used for boys.) The silky velvet voice sent shivers down my spine, both of interest and displeasure. His form lean and fit, his light skin lit up by the moonlight and his ember eyes locked with my sunset ones. The mugger knocked out on the floor and his knife disappeared.

"How are you nowadays Hebi-_kun_? What brought you back to Ikebukuro?" I couldn't seem to find my voice as he smirked a devious smirk. I don't know why I was trembling. "Awww is my little Hebi getting tired and weak?" he asked as he walked towards me. I took a few steps back before I ran away from him. Why was he there? Why then and why help me?

I ran towards the park without paying attention and I ran into someone. "I'm so sorry." I apologized as I looked to the person I ran into. She was relatively normal looking, no I'm lying. She seemed warmer, She had crimson hair and lilac colored eyes. The only thing normal about her was her Raira academy uniform.

I stood and helped her up from the ground, "Gomen Gomen..." I said as she took my hand. I slowly got her to her feet and smiled sheepishly. I needed to put up a fake 'I-care-if-you're-okay' crap with other people but it wasn't fake. Every time I saw him, Shizuo, or Celty I would act like any other human with a heart. "H-hebine Hanari?" She asked surprisingly. I looked at her stunned, "How do you know my name?" I asked.

* * *

**Sorry this is slightly shorter than the last few chapters. I know this really sucks...I might discontinue it or re write it...I dunno.**

**Anyways please Review I really wanna' here your guys' thoughts~ **

**Till next time. Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


End file.
